


【藕饼】大将军您怎么天天梦魇？（完）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 18





	【藕饼】大将军您怎么天天梦魇？（完）

【藕饼】大将军您怎么天天梦魇？

当凡人飞升上九重天之后，跻身天庭时，应当算是已斩断了凡根，今后也不会因前尘往事受到任何的牵连，自然也不会梦魇，更别说梦见身为凡人时的事了。  
但是威灵显赫大将军再次又是个美丽的例外，其实华盖星君亦是，谁让他们几乎从出生开始就有了纠葛，一直到了如今走在一起，中间还有段那么痛苦的过往和一千年“近在咫尺却远在天边”的孽缘。  
……要是天帝出来棒打鸳鸯，怕是大半个天庭的仙君都会站出来为他们说话，就算绑架月老，都要把红线打上死结好吗？  
其实敖丙自从哪吒的封印解除之后，便不怎么梦魇了，千年来的难以入定难以入眠在一句话一个眼神一个亲吻之中湮灭。  
但是，接下来开始梦魇的变成了哪吒。  
当哪吒不知道多少次从梦中惊醒时，半晌才意识到自己身处云楼宫寝殿中。当年将敖丙抽筋的一幕还历历在目，即便在过程他自己本身没有意识，但他回过神来时，浑身都是金色的龙血。瑶池边上奄奄一息的青龙，以及被丢弃在一边还带着热度的龙筋。  
梦醒之后便回到了现实，敖丙还窝在他怀里，银蓝的长发凌乱地散在枕头和被褥上，脖颈上还带着尚未褪去的吻痕，当年成亲时的艳红锦被到现在都没换，倒是单纯因为哪吒总是赖在敖丙的居所，经常性吃他的睡他的。  
伴随了千年噬骨吸髓般的头疼再次侵蚀了他的大脑，哪吒发现自己甚至出了一头的冷汗，下意识把怀里的人搂紧了一下。  
紫云膏的风波昨日才刚刚过去，然后又顺理成章地滚到了床上，现在也不知是什么时辰了，不过应当还没有天亮。  
哪吒才把敖丙搂紧了一点，一只有些微凉的手便探出来抚摸上他的额头，敖丙还带着困意的声音传了过来：“……梦魇了？……都说让你别取什么心头血了吧？”  
敖丙睡得很浅，因此哪吒稍有动作他就醒了，一睁眼便见他嘴唇发白额头还冒着冷汗，一副又头疼欲裂的样子。  
“吵到你了？”敖丙好像才是他真正的良药，炽热的皮肤贴在一起后，哪吒莫名感觉头疼减退了一些，“……心头血还是要的……你就当小爷我在赎罪。”  
估计紫云膏这茬是翻不过去了，敖丙也不想与他多计较，轻轻挣脱他的怀抱后，往上挪了挪，伸手揽住他的脑袋，将他按到自己的胸口。哪吒顺势搂住锦被下敖丙光滑如玉的腰身，中途不免还是碰到了他背后的伤痕。  
其实敖丙前些天也没休息好，混混沌沌地过了三天，感觉到哪吒的手抚过他背后的伤疤，搂紧了他，又亲了亲他的额头：“已经不疼了。”  
哪吒没说话，敖丙只是一下又一下地抚过他的头发，莫名有些相顾无言的滋味。  
“其实……小爷我可委屈了……”敖丙几乎快再次睡过去时哪吒终于开了口，他把人抱紧了一些，“你那个时候可真绝情，居然连‘短时间内不想看到你’这种话都说得出口。”  
“嗯？”敖丙又勉强将自己从梦乡里挖出来，迟钝了一会儿，道，“我这不是跑来找你了吗？”  
“你委屈完就该我委屈了。”  
“那你要我怎么补偿你？”  
好似得了满意答案的大将军在敖丙怀里抬起头来，眼中好似有星辰，轻轻扣住他的后颈，凑到他的面前，保持了一个极近的距离，撒娇道：“那你好好亲亲我？”  
完全不知这话中似有猫腻的星君也没多想，他好像对于爱人的索求从不拒绝，便也低下头去亲他。唇齿间的纠缠让空气稀薄了几分，原本旖旎的气氛又偷偷冒了出来，哪吒扫过敖丙的牙根，吮吸过他的舌尖，退出去时怀中的人又不知餍足地追了过来，明明还带着满脸的困意，却又无意识地吮吸他的下唇，酥麻过电的感觉从哪吒的尾椎骨一直窜上了大脑。  
微微收紧了搂在敖丙腰际的手臂，哪吒稍稍一用力，便翻身将敖丙压在了身上，同时分开了他的双腿。  
敖丙还被亲得迷迷糊糊的，一时也没意识到发生了什么，由着哪吒将他困到自己的怀抱和床之间，等到身上的人把指尖探到他的股间时，才意识到似乎哪里不太对劲。  
两人下午才刚刚欢好了一场，情潮还尚未完全褪去，敖丙的内里还一片湿润，花穴一收一缩异常轻易就吃下了哪吒摸索进来的指尖。他敏感极了，轻轻哼了一声，这才完全睁开眼来，低头看着已经再次在他脖颈下留下新的吻痕的哪吒。  
确认敖丙的花穴仍然湿润，并且一收一缩吮吸着他的手指，哪吒草草扩张了几下，便拉开他的腿，将自己的性器埋了进去。  
敖丙微微皱着眉仰头低吟了一声，神情隐忍又带着些禁欲。他感觉到自己似乎又情动了，可想起方才哪吒才刚刚梦魇惊醒过来，却也没拒绝，揽过身上人就又与他亲热了起来。  
龙族的身体向来天赋异禀，加上敖丙孕期的身体变得更加敏感和柔软，昨日还被开拓过的花穴此时仍然湿漉泥泞又紧致，哪吒亲了亲敖丙因为困意而几乎快睁不开的眼睛，叫他将腿缠到自己的腰上，随后俯下身去，粗长的性器顺势往里送去，摩擦过敏感处带来的轻微快感几乎让敖丙头皮发麻，克制不了似的呜咽了一声。  
哪吒凑到他的面前，将一只手按到了他平坦光滑的腹部上，却不忘一下又一下伐挞过那温热又紧致的花穴，直捣地敖丙似是受不了地无法呼吸，盘在他腰上的修长双腿下意识地夹紧了他，却又像是在催促他再快一些。  
“还有两个月了……”哪吒眷恋般抚过他的腹部，惹来花穴下意识地缠紧，于是他似惩罚性地往里一送，如愿以偿换来敖丙一声哭泣似的低吟，“半个月后我再下界一趟。”  
敖丙的鬓发被汗水沾湿了，黏在自己的脸上，他调整了一下呼吸，尽量忽视哪吒抚摸他腹部的感觉，这才说道：“……心……”  
才说了一个字，立刻被哪吒以吻封缄，不再让他继续说话，同时埋在他花穴里的性器退了出去，重重插了进来，直顶到了他的生殖腔口上，吓得敖丙顿时汗毛倒竖，吚吚呜呜说不出话来，人又被紧紧按着，只好使劲用手抓挠对方的背，无声控诉对方的“暴行”。  
紫云膏那事被哪吒强行揭了过去，反正今日应当是没机会在提起了。  
好不容易从窒息的亲吻里挣扎出来的敖丙，下身已经被搅弄得一片潮湿，哪吒将半梦半醒的他强行拖进了翻涌的情欲之中，甚至还不让他控诉他半句话，好不容易等到哪吒稍稍停下来时，他才喘着息，不满道：“……你真的很过分了，几乎天天都欺负我……”  
下界的时候不算，剩下的还真的几乎就是天天了。  
“因为你真的很好欺负啊。”哪吒把深埋在敖丙体内的性器缓缓往外抽出，随后又一寸一寸慢慢抵了进来，惹来怀里人一阵抽气似的啜泣，反复几次后，内里的淫液更是一股一股往外溢出，花穴馋极了，一收又一缩，恨不得将送进来填满的性器牢牢锁在里头。  
但敖丙实在是太困了，实在不适合被折腾太久，而且两个月后将会有两个全新的小生命诞生，也不太适合在这个节骨眼上欺负他太久。  
于是哪吒只好短暂地结束了这次因梦魇而起的情潮，放过了一结束就立刻彻底睡过去的敖丙。  
他的星君睡颜又乖又恬静，哪吒心猿意马地亲了亲他汗津津的额头，而一个全新的念头在他的脑中浮现。

敖丙生育的过程还算比较顺利，有太上老君先前一堆灵草的温养，加上有哪吒替他护住命珠和心脉，几乎没有受太大的痛苦。  
不过在之后，敖丙莫名发现大将军梦魇的次数频繁了起来，并且每次梦魇都……  
紫云膏谁对谁错都还没算清楚，大将军却老用梦魇的借口黏着他，都快黏得他不耐烦了！但是一旦他想要拒绝，大将军就会露出一副委屈又可怜的表情看着他，一脸被抛弃的样子，接着他就会忍不住心软，心一软就……  
最后陷入了死循环。  
有时候半夜莫名醒来时，见到将他牢牢护在怀里睡得香甜的大将军时，敖丙似乎又说不出什么苛责他的话来了。  
算了，他们之间还不是互相迁就互相妥协，互相索求又互相给予，倒也说不出谁更吃亏一些吧。

（完）


End file.
